The Golden Bloodline
by Luna Midi
Summary: Takeru's family was murdered when she was five years old. She later was chased by a Level E through a forest until Kane and Leah Kiryu found her. Now eleven years later, she is attending Cross Academy as Takeru Yagari. What will happen when Zero, Yuki and Kaname find out that Takeru isn't all that she seems? What will their reactions be? Plz R&R- AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I may change the story a bit to suit my imagination.**

**Rated to be safe. This is my first fanfic so please be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VK. I don't make any profit or royals off of this.**

Chapter 1

_Cold, so cold, the thing is coming closer. I can hear it crashing through the forest._

_" Come out little girl, I promise that I wont bite…. Much," it said._

_The little girl whimpered and folded her body even more._

_The thing came closer to where she was hiding. Suddenly the girl was whisked out from her hiding place. She screamed and tried to kick the thing but was stopped by a hand, the grip almost breaking her leg._

_" Now, now, don't be like that darling," it whispered into her ear._

_The thing, man, whatever it was leaned its face down to her neck. The girl could feel its breath on her neck before searing pain overtook her senses as it bit her._

_" Ahhhh," she screamed._

_The man pulled his face away from her neck before grabbing a fistful of her hair._

_" Don't scream you little brat," it said._

_A gunshot rang out and the man dropped the wounded girl before collapsing to the ground and disappearing into dust._

_" Are you alright?" a voice asked._

_The girl struggled to sit up before a pair of strong arms supported her weight._

_A woman with white hair came into her hazy vision and knelt down beside her._

_" What is your name?" she asked._

_" Ta. Takeru," the girl whispered._

_" What is your last name Takeru?" another voice asked._

_Takeru tilted her head back and a man with silver hair and lilac eyes came into her vision._

_" I don't know," Takeru spoke._

0000000000000000000000000000

I bolted upright in bed.

_It's just a dream, a bad dream. _I told myself.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I had finished I came out dressed in a towel and put on my new school uniform.

Knock, knock.

"Takeru are you ready?" a voice asked.

" Yes I'm coming out now," I replied back.

I opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my 'guardian' there getting breakfast ready.

" You look too girly kid," he said.

" I've got my weapons hidden on me Toga, don't worry," I told him.

" Lets go then, the drive to your new school takes awhile," Toga said.

00000000000000000000

Three hours later we were finally at the school, Cross Academy. Toga pressed the buzzer.

" Yes, who is it?" a voice asked over the intercom.

" Its me," Toga said.

" Yagari, come on in," the voice said as the gates opened.

" Come on kid," Toga said to me before walking into the school.

I followed Toga to the Headmaster's area of residence.

I knocked on the door and took a step back. The door opened and a silver-haired, blue-eyed girl, in a white uniform, waved for us to come in and escorted us to the Headmaster's office. Toga opened the door and the girl and I walked in with him following behind.

" Ah Yagari how are you?" a man's voice asked.

Toga grunted and I turned to where the voice originated.

A man stood there with straw-coloured hair and beige coloured eyes, framed by glasses.

" Kaien," I yelled as I launched myself at the Headmaster.

" Takeru, my how you've grown," Kaien said when I finally let go of him.

" I shall tell Lord Kaname of your decision to employ this girl as another member of the disciplinary committee," the silver-haired girl said.

" Takeru this is Seiren and you are a guardian of this school," Kaien said to me.

" I figured," I mumbled.

" Good lets take you to your class," Kaien said.

I nodded my head and followed the Headmaster out of his residential area and into the school itself.

" Watch over Zero Takeru, please?" Kaien asked me.

" I will, I made a promise to his parents and I will keep it," I replied.

Kaien nodded his head.

00000000000000000000

We stopped in front of a door and Kaien popped his head inside.

" Mr Sanders can I please talk with you for a moment?" Kaien asked the teacher.

" Of course," the teacher replied as he walked towards the door.

The teacher walked out of the room and half closed the door.

" What can I do for you Headmaster?" Mr Sanders asked.

" This is a new student Takeru Yagari," the Headmaster replied.

Mr Sanders nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him into the classroom. When we entered the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked up. I saw a silver-haired boy sitting up at the back; the seat next to him was empty.

" Class we have a new student joining us today," Mr Sanders said.

" Hi my name is Takeru Yagari," I said.

" You can sit up next to Mr Kiryu at the back," Mr Sanders said to me.

I nodded my head and made my way up to the free seat. I slid into the seat and turned to face my companion.

" What's the lesson about?" I asked.

" Its Science now then school finishes," he said.

Chapter 2

When the bell rang I started to make my way to the door but the boy I sat next to stopped me.

" Are you on the disciplinary committee?" he asked.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He stared blankly at me so I shrugged off his hand and exited the classroom.

" Yuki how many times must I ask you to call me daddy?"

I sighed and made my way to where the two figures stood.

" Hey Kaien," I said.

" Yuki this is Takeru, she is a guardian too," Kaien said.

" Oh great another female," a sardonic voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to face the silver-haired boy from class.

" Zero be nice," Yuki said.

Zero looked at her and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and quickly checked our surroundings, all clear, before pulling out one of my hunter weapons.

Zero and Yuki's eyes went wide when they saw my knife.

" Lets dance Kiryu," I said.

" This should be fun," Kaien remarked before leaning up against the wall.

Zero growled and pulled out a gun. I lunged at him and he evaded my attack; he dropped to the ground and rolled into my legs. I jumped up and back handspring before trying to get through his defences. Zero grunted as my knife met his gun, I pushed against his gun and his feet slid a few inches. Zero dropped to the floor and broke contact; I followed him and bounced up on my heels when he did. Zero launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground. I threw a punch aimed for his face but he turned his head away I moved so that I now was on top. He tried to kick me in the stomach but I lifted my legs into the air and supported my weight on my hands. I did a backflip and landed on his abdomen. I wrapped my legs around his mid-section; I grabbed the hand with gun. I slammed his hand on the ground a few times before his fingers released possession of the gun.

" Zero are you alright?" Yuki asked.

We both looked at her then at each other. We were panting hard.

" You're really good, who trained you?" Zero asked me.

" Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross, Kane and Leah Kiryu did," I replied.

Zero stiffened at the mention of his parents.

" Do you know how mad Toga was when he found you trying to drink her blood," I said.

Suddenly the air was broken by screams.

" The Night Class," Yuki exclaimed as she dashed off.

" Follow me, we protect the Night Class from the Day Class and at night it is vice versa, there also vampires," Zero said as we ran towards the screaming.

00000000000000000000

" Idol, Wild"

I sighed as we came onto the scene. Yuki was struggling to hold off twenty or so crazy fan girls by herself. Zero walked right up to a group of them, they scurried away when they saw him.

I walked around the edge off the crush and took position near the gates. I surveyed the scene and made a quick assessment of what to do to quiet it somewhat. I vaulted myself onto the top of the wall that separated the Night Class from the screaming fan girls. I brought two fingers to my mouth and blew sharply so that all heard a piercing whistle. All eyes turned to me.

" Day Class Students if you so much as push past Yuki or Zero or even throw yourselves at the Night Class, I will personally be supervising your detention and you will be banned from waiting by the Night Dorm gates for two weeks," I shouted.

Heaps of faces paled at my announcement. Then as one the whole group took five steps back and formed two lines.

" Thankyou," I said before I jumped down.

I walked to where Zero and Yuki were standing. Yuki's face had a look of bewilderment on it while Zero looked shocked.

" How did you get them to do that?" Yuki asked me.

" I used to be a bouncer," I lied.

No sooner had I said that the gates opened to reveal the Night Class. If they were shocked at the order they didn't show it.

" How are my lovely flowers this afternoon?" a blonde blue-eyed guy asked.

Three Day Class fan girls shifted their bodies forward.

" Don't even move you three or you'll be punished," I projected at them.

They paled and moved back a step while the blonde turned to face me.

" Well hello there, I don't think we've met," he said as he slid an arm round my shoulders.

" Take your arm off my body before I break it," I growled at him.

He chuckled and gripped me tighter. I sighed before grabbing his hand and flipping his body over my head to land squarely on the ground.

" I warned you," I said to him before stalking off.

" Looks like she's another Zero but in a female version," a man's voice said.

I turned to face the Night Class.

" Alright please bring the one who said that out front please," I commanded.

As one the Night Class shifted to allow a brown-haired male to pass through.

I heard the fan girls gasp as one at the sight of him. Yuki walked up to him but he walked past her.

" I said it," he said.

I cracked my knuckles, rolled my neck and looked him in the eyes.

" You a wise guy?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" What's your name?" I asked him.

" Kaname Kuran," he replied.

" Dorm President Kuran do you know that it is highly offensible if you make remarks like you did and I took offense to that," I told him.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't help it," Kaname said.

I growled before aiming a punch at his face. My fist connected with his face and I saw the whole Night Class holding their breath. Kaname just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

" Kaname are you alright?" Yuki called after him.

" I'm fine, don't worry," Kaname called back flatly.

I sighed and walked away from the stunned Day and Night Class students.

Chapter 3

I was near the fountain when I caught the unmistakable smell of blood. I ran in the direction that it came from, near the Moon Dorms. I slowed to walk as I got closer to the tree line and edged my way out into the open carefully. The same blond vampire from earlier was latched onto Yuki's wrist.

" Hanabusa stop, please," Yuki pleaded.

Hanabusa shook his head slightly and kept on drinking.

" Hanabusa," Yuki said.

I walked over to them and tapped the blond on the shoulder. He detached himself from Yuki's wrist and turned to face me.

" Oh look it's the mini-Zero," Hanabusa said.

" You are not allowed to drink from the Day Class students or the prefects," I told him.

Hanabusa shrugged his shoulders before grabbing my arm, pinning my arms to my body and sinking his fangs into the base of my neck on the right side.

I winced as he fangs sunk into my flesh and tried to free my arms. I heard someone burst out of the bushes behind Hanabusa but I couldn't see who it was.

" Let me go," I yelled as I tried to wriggle out of the embrace.

Hanabusa shook his head slightly and sunk his fangs in even further. I whimpered as memories assaulted my brain.

(FLASHBACK)

_The woman with silver hair and rose coloured eyes bit into my neck, deeply and forcefully, before pulling away to let a blond-haired and green-eyed vampire to drink from me. This time flesh was torn away when his fangs were detached from my neck._

(FLASHBACK)

_Running into the house in which I sensed the blood and death of a hunter family, I came face to face with the one who changed me. She was drinking heavily from a silver-haired boy._

_" No," I screamed as I ran at her._

_She swung her fist and knocked me flat against the wall._

_" You need to learn some manners," she whispered before clawing at my skin and biting my neck, re-opening the old wound. I screamed as the fangs sank into my neck._

(FLASHBACK)

_The Level E was coming closer, I can smell and hear him. There's nowhere left for me to hide. I'm scared._

_" Takeru," a man shouted._

_" Yagari," I screamed as the Level E pounced on me._

_A gunshot split the air and warm arms picked me up tenderly._

_" It's okay, I'm here," Toga whispered to me as I slipped into unconsciousness._

(END OF FLASHBACKS)

" Mmmmm," Hanabusa mumbled.

I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes. Blood, my blood, dripping down Hanabusa's chin and my arm, soaking into the earth.

" Ahhhh," I screamed.

I winced as I tore out of his grip, his eyes flashing red. I turned to run but felt someone grip onto my arm.

" Hold one, you're getting away that easily, your blood tastes so delicious, I want more," Hanabusa said as I was whirled round to face him.

I whimpered as his head descended to my wrist. I shut my eyes and hoped for death; instead I heard a gunshot and a searing pain in my side. I snapped my eyes open in time to see Yagari holding a gun in my direction. I nodded once in his direction before turning my attention back on the blond vampire.

" Let go of me," I screamed as I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

Hanabusa took a step back when I glared daggers at him; I knew my eyes had turned red, and turned to face Yuki. Instead I found Zero trying to control his bloodlust.

" Zero you need to drink," Yuki pleaded.

Zero backed up even further.

" Leave him alone Yuki," I whispered.

Zero's head shot up and Yuki turned to face me. Yuki gasped while Zero made a strangled cry when their eyes met mine.

" Takeru can you handle this situation?" Toga called to me.

" Yes," I called back.

" Good I'm going take this vampire to the Headmaster," Toga called to me before leaving with Hanabusa in tow.

I walked over to where Zero sat huddled against a tree and knelt down beside him.

" Your parents were the ones that saved me and gave me to Toga," I whispered.

I glanced up at Zero and saw him warring with himself on the issue of his bloodlust.

" Drink," I said.

That was all it took for Zero to reach out and grab me. I whimpered at the pain of his fangs sinking into the right side of my neck. Yuki stayed beside us the whole time Zero fed from me, which was two minutes, before silently brushing her hair away for me to drink if I chose to.

" I can't," I whispered.

" Why not?" Yuki asked.

" I've only ever drunk Hunter blood," I answered quietly.

" She needs blood and I'm one of the main sources," a voice said.

The three of us snapped our heads up and met the eyes of the Headmaster.

" But Headmaster," Yuki started to say before being silenced by a look from the Headmaster.

" Kaien, it hurts," I whined.

" Well come on then," Kaien said as he held out a hand for me to take.

I accepted the help of his hand in getting up before pulling him into a hug and latching myself onto his neck.

I sighed in bliss. Kaien kept on stroking my hair as I drunk from him.

" That's a good girl," he repeated over and over again.

I detached myself from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

" I love seeing those beautiful gold eyes of yours," Kaien said.

" Thankyou," I mumbled.

" Your welcome dear," Kaien murmured

I turned to face Zero and Yuki. They were both standing and were watching us in pure shock at our actions.

" You've been feeding her," Zero accused.

" I was turned when I was five years old and saw my parents killed in front of my eyes," I told then both.

" You're just like me," Zero whispered.

" Yes I am," I whispered back before walking away from the three figures.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the bell rang I started to make my way to the door but the boy I sat next to stopped me.

" Are you on the disciplinary committee?" he asked.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He stared blankly at me so I shrugged off his hand and exited the classroom.

" Yuki how many times must I ask you to call me daddy?"

I sighed and made my way to where the two figures stood.

" Hey Kaien," I said.

" Yuki this is Takeru, she is a guardian too," Kaien said.

" Oh great another female," a sardonic voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to face the silver-haired boy from class.

" Zero be nice," Yuki said.

Zero looked at her and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and quickly checked our surroundings, all clear, before pulling out one of my hunter weapons.

Zero and Yuki's eyes went wide when they saw my knife.

" Lets dance Kiryu," I said.

" This should be fun," Kaien remarked before leaning up against the wall.

Zero growled and pulled out a gun. I lunged at him and he evaded my attack; he dropped to the ground and rolled into my legs. I jumped up and back handspring before trying to get through his defences. Zero grunted as my knife met his gun, I pushed against his gun and his feet slid a few inches. Zero dropped to the floor and broke contact; I followed him and bounced up on my heels when he did. Zero launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground. I threw a punch aimed for his face but he turned his head away I moved so that I now was on top. He tried to kick me in the stomach but I lifted my legs into the air and supported my weight on my hands. I did a backflip and landed on his abdomen. I wrapped my legs around his mid-section; I grabbed the hand with gun. I slammed his hand on the ground a few times before his fingers released possession of the gun.

" Zero are you alright?" Yuki asked.

We both looked at her then at each other. We were panting hard.

" You're really good, who trained you?" Zero asked me.

" Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross, Kane and Leah Kiryu did," I replied.

Zero stiffened at the mention of his parents.

" Do you know how mad Toga was when he found you trying to drink her blood," I said.

Suddenly the air was broken by screams.

" The Night Class," Yuki exclaimed as she dashed off.

" Follow me, we protect the Night Class from the Day Class and at night it is vice versa, there also vampires," Zero said as we ran towards the screaming.

00000000000000000000

" Idol, Wild"

I sighed as we came onto the scene. Yuki was struggling to hold off twenty or so crazy fan girls by herself. Zero walked right up to a group of them, they scurried away when they saw him.

I walked around the edge off the crush and took position near the gates. I surveyed the scene and made a quick assessment of what to do to quiet it somewhat. I vaulted myself onto the top of the wall that separated the Night Class from the screaming fan girls. I brought two fingers to my mouth and blew sharply so that all heard a piercing whistle. All eyes turned to me.

" Day Class Students if you so much as push past Yuki or Zero or even throw yourselves at the Night Class, I will personally be supervising your detention and you will be banned from waiting by the Night Dorm gates for two weeks," I shouted.

Heaps of faces paled at my announcement. Then as one the whole group took five steps back and formed two lines.

" Thankyou," I said before I jumped down.

I walked to where Zero and Yuki were standing. Yuki's face had a look of bewilderment on it while Zero looked shocked.

" How did you get them to do that?" Yuki asked me.

" I used to be a bouncer," I lied.

No sooner had I said that the gates opened to reveal the Night Class. If they were shocked at the order they didn't show it.

" How are my lovely flowers this afternoon?" a blonde blue-eyed guy asked.

Three Day Class fan girls shifted their bodies forward.

" Don't even move you three or you'll be punished," I projected at them.

They paled and moved back a step while the blonde turned to face me.

" Well hello there, I don't think we've met," he said as he slid an arm round my shoulders.

" Take your arm off my body before I break it," I growled at him.

He chuckled and gripped me tighter. I sighed before grabbing his hand and flipping his body over my head to land squarely on the ground.

" I warned you," I said to him before stalking off.

" Looks like she's another Zero but in a female version," a man's voice said.

I turned to face the Night Class.

" Alright please bring the one who said that out front please," I commanded.

As one the Night Class shifted to allow a brown-haired male to pass through.

I heard the fan girls gasp as one at the sight of him. Yuki walked up to him but he walked past her.

" I said it," he said.

I cracked my knuckles, rolled my neck and looked him in the eyes.

" You a wise guy?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" What's your name?" I asked him.

" Kaname Kuran," he replied.

" Dorm President Kuran do you know that it is highly offensible if you make remarks like you did and I took offense to that," I told him.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't help it," Kaname said.

I growled before aiming a punch at his face. My fist connected with his face and I saw the whole Night Class holding their breath. Kaname just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

" Kaname are you alright?" Yuki called after him.

" I'm fine, don't worry," Kaname called back flatly.

I sighed and walked away from the stunned Day and Night Class students.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was near the fountain when I caught the unmistakable smell of blood. I ran in the direction that it came from, near the Moon Dorms. I slowed to walk as I got closer to the tree line and edged my way out into the open carefully. The same blond vampire from earlier was latched onto Yuki's wrist.

" Hanabusa stop, please," Yuki pleaded.

Hanabusa shook his head slightly and kept on drinking.

" Hanabusa," Yuki said.

I walked over to them and tapped the blond on the shoulder. He detached himself from Yuki's wrist and turned to face me.

" Oh look it's the mini-Zero," Hanabusa said.

" You are not allowed to drink from the Day Class students or the prefects," I told him.

Hanabusa shrugged his shoulders before grabbing my arm, pinning my arms to my body and sinking his fangs into the base of my neck on the right side.

I winced as he fangs sunk into my flesh and tried to free my arms. I heard someone burst out of the bushes behind Hanabusa but I couldn't see who it was.

" Let me go," I yelled as I tried to wriggle out of the embrace.

Hanabusa shook his head slightly and sunk his fangs in even further. I whimpered as memories assaulted my brain.

(FLASHBACK)

_The woman with silver hair and rose coloured eyes bit into my neck, deeply and forcefully, before pulling away to let a blond-haired and green-eyed vampire to drink from me. This time flesh was torn away when his fangs were detached from my neck._

(FLASHBACK)

_Running into the house in which I sensed the blood and death of a hunter family, I came face to face with the one who changed me. She was drinking heavily from a silver-haired boy._

_" No," I screamed as I ran at her._

_She swung her fist and knocked me flat against the wall._

_" You need to learn some manners," she whispered before clawing at my skin and biting my neck, re-opening the old wound. I screamed as the fangs sank into my neck._

(FLASHBACK)

_The Level E was coming closer, I can smell and hear him. There's nowhere left for me to hide. I'm scared._

_" Takeru," a man shouted._

_" Yagari," I screamed as the Level E pounced on me._

_A gunshot split the air and warm arms picked me up tenderly._

_" It's okay, I'm here," Toga whispered to me as I slipped into unconsciousness._

(END OF FLASHBACKS)

" Mmmmm," Hanabusa mumbled.

I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes. Blood, my blood, dripping down Hanabusa's chin and my arm, soaking into the earth.

" Ahhhh," I screamed.

I winced as I tore out of his grip, his eyes flashing red. I turned to run but felt someone grip onto my arm.

" Hold one, you're getting away that easily, your blood tastes so delicious, I want more," Hanabusa said as I was whirled round to face him.

I whimpered as his head descended to my wrist. I shut my eyes and hoped for death; instead I heard a gunshot and a searing pain in my side. I snapped my eyes open in time to see Yagari holding a gun in my direction. I nodded once in his direction before turning my attention back on the blond vampire.

" Let go of me," I screamed as I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

Hanabusa took a step back when I glared daggers at him; I knew my eyes had turned red, and turned to face Yuki. Instead I found Zero trying to control his bloodlust.

" Zero you need to drink," Yuki pleaded.

Zero backed up even further.

" Leave him alone Yuki," I whispered.

Zero's head shot up and Yuki turned to face me. Yuki gasped while Zero made a strangled cry when their eyes met mine.

" Takeru can you handle this situation?" Toga called to me.

" Yes," I called back.

" Good I'm going take this vampire to the Headmaster," Toga called to me before leaving with Hanabusa in tow.

I walked over to where Zero sat huddled against a tree and knelt down beside him.

" Your parents were the ones that saved me and gave me to Toga," I whispered.

I glanced up at Zero and saw him warring with himself on the issue of his bloodlust.

" Drink," I said.

That was all it took for Zero to reach out and grab me. I whimpered at the pain of his fangs sinking into the right side of my neck. Yuki stayed beside us the whole time Zero fed from me, which was two minutes, before silently brushing her hair away for me to drink if I chose to.

" I can't," I whispered.

" Why not?" Yuki asked.

" I've only ever drunk Hunter blood," I answered quietly.

" She needs blood and I'm one of the main sources," a voice said.

The three of us snapped our heads up and met the eyes of the Headmaster.

" But Headmaster," Yuki started to say before being silenced by a look from the Headmaster.

" Kaien, it hurts," I whined.

" Well come on then," Kaien said as he held out a hand for me to take.

I accepted the help of his hand in getting up before pulling him into a hug and latching myself onto his neck.

I sighed in bliss. Kaien kept on stroking my hair as I drunk from him.

" That's a good girl," he repeated over and over again.

I detached myself from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

" I love seeing those beautiful gold eyes of yours," Kaien said.

" Thankyou," I mumbled.

" Your welcome dear," Kaien murmured

I turned to face Zero and Yuki. They were both standing and were watching us in pure shock at our actions.

" You've been feeding her," Zero accused.

" I was turned when I was five years old and saw my parents killed in front of my eyes," I told then both.

" You're just like me," Zero whispered.

" Yes I am," I whispered back before walking away from the three figures.

343434343434343434343434

**I am sorry for not updating but I am currently in the process of changing the story, I have fixed the first chapter I posted as I posted the next two as well. Please bear with me thank you.**

**~Luna Midi**


	4. Author AN

**Sorry for not uploading a awhile, I have exams next week and a hell of a lot of assignments. I will try to get a new chapter for a couple of my stories sometime soon. If you have any ideas for the story please pm me with them. Thanks for the patience with this author and for the loyalty to the stories.**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
